Be.A
center|600px Be.A *'Nombre:' 비에이 / Be.A ** ¿Por qué?: son las siglas de “Be Artist” **'Anteriormente conocidos como: 'K-much. *'Número de miembros:' 5 chicos. ** Ex-miembros: 1 chico. *'Fanclub oficial:' So Much. * Origen: Corea del Sur *'Debut:' 07 de Enero del 2014 *'Agencia:' Chrome Entertainment (Corea del sur) Carrera 'Pre-Debut' El 16 de diciembre del 2013 Chrome Entertainment, revelo que debutaria a un grupo de 5 miembros que consiste en chicos a partir de 20 años. abrieron su paginas oficial y los perfiles de todos los miembors. El primero es Ato, el maknae del grupo. Es siguiente es G-low, quien es el rapero del grupo. Esta Rocky o (Loki), quien está a cargo del carisma. Después Q, quien es el cantante principal. Q comenta que tiene un rostro “tipo dinosaurio”, el cual actualmente es una moda (especialmente con Kim Woo Bin). Por último pero no menos importante está Bonus, quien está a cargo de las sonrisas. '2014: Debut con su primer mini-álbum 'Beyond the Ocean El 5 de enero, K-Much subió varias imágenes en su cuenta oficial de Twitter incluyendo imágenes teaser de su debut sencillo, "What Should I Do". En las imágenes de adelanto, K-Much muestra mucha carisma en lo que parece un uniforme de una unidad especial de la policía. También, se dice que "What Should I Do" es la versión masculina de “Bar Bar Bar” de Crayon Pop lo cual está ganando mucha atención. Chrome Entertainment comento: "What Should I Do" de K-Much tiene el mismo ritmo que ‘Bar Bar Bar’ con un fuerte sonido de guitarra. Los fuertes sonidos de guitarra y ritmos son el núcleo de esta canción. Pueden esperar el debut de K- Much”. El 7 de enero el grupo revelo su primer mini-álbum "Beyond the Ocean" y el video musical para "What Should I Do". 'Regreso con su primer single 'December 24' El grupo masculino realizará un comeback con un sencillo digital titulado “December 24”, el cual será lanzado el 17 de febrero. El grupo de cuatro integrantes planea lanzar un nuevo álbum en la primera mitad del 2015, y el sencillo digital “December 24” formará parte de ese próximo álbum. La letra fue escrita por Hwang Soo Jin, mientras que la canción fue compuesta por Kim Chang Rak, quien escribió populares canciones de MC The Max y el tema “The One and Only You” de la banda sonora del drama “The Moon that Embraces the Sun”. '''2017: Cambio de nombre, regreso del grupo & nuevo integrante K-MUCH cambió su nombre a Be.A, siglas de “Be Artist”. Además, el 2 de marzo anunció que se unía al grupo un nuevo miembro, BomB, que apareció por 1ª vez en televisión en el programa de supervivencia de Mnet, “Boys24”. Chrome Entertainment, explicó: “Después de ver lo alegre y trabajador que era BomB, decidimos reclutarlo. Se unirá a los miembros originales para sus preparativos de regreso”. '2018: Tour europeo' El 8 de febrero, la promotora Beyond Enterprise, anunciaba que su próxima gira por Europa sería con el grupo, pasando por dos ciudades de Alemania, España, Bélgica, Ucrania y Rusia. 'Posible salida o inactividad de BomB' Desde el anuncio de Beyond Enterprise, las fotos subidas para la promoción de la gira excluían a BomB, miembro que se había unido al grupo en 2017 con "Magical". Con todo esto, ni Be.A, ni BomB, ni la agencia han aclarado nada. 'La no participación de Milly en el tour.' El 12 de abril Beyond Enterprise hizo el anuncio en su instagram de que Milly no se unirá al tour debido a que por la participación obligatoria en Corea del Sur, su pasaporte no estaría listo a tiempo, y que en su lugar se presentaría Taeyoung Ahn, como miembro temporal. Integrantes center|550px Integrantes (Izq. a Der.): Hong Kyu, Ato, Milly (inactivo), Yeong Kyun, BomB (inactivo) *Hong Kyu (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Yeong Kyun (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Ato (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) Inactivos *BomB (Maknae, Rapero y Bailarín) (dado que no aparece en los carteles del tour europeo) *Milly (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) Ex-miembros * Loki (2014) Discografía 'Mini Album' 'Single' Vídeos Musicales *Uh-ee - Crayon Pop (2014) Curiosidades *Algunos miembros han estado en la compañía por un año pero no empezaron a prepararse para su debut hasta hace 6 meses. *Son la versión masculina de Crayon Pop. *Antes de debutar, mucha gente creyó que el nombre del grupo era "Snakehead" ya que "Gamulchi" se traducía en inglés como "Snakehead". Luego se confirmó que era un error y que el nombre era "K-Much", una forma abreviada de "Gamulchi". *A unas horas de debutar, consiguieron entrar en el ranking de los más buscados en Naver. *Todos los miembros de K-Much cantan y rapean. *Son muy buenos amigos de Ellin y Gummi de Crayon Pop. * En el MV de "Good to Go", aparece una parte de la coreografía de Bar Bar Bar'' ''de Crayon Pop y de hecho el ritmo es similar, con la diferencia de que es mas rock. * Loki fue el único que no participó en el álbum navideño “Love Christmas” de Chrome Entertainment, entre cuyos artistas están Crayon Pop, K-Much, ZanZan y Bob Girls. Esto ha originado rumores sobre su posible salida de la banda. * Mediante un comunicado Chrome Enterteiment ha confirmado que Loki dejó el grupo para centrarse en su sueño de ser actor. Chrome declaró que Loki dejó K-much y la compañia de manera amistosa. * K-Much continuará promocionando como cuarteto con Kiu, BornUs, G.Low y Ato. * El 1 de marzo del 2017 se anunció que el grupo regresaría con un nuevo miembro. Enlaces *YouTube Oficial *Twitter Oficial Galería K-Much1.jpg K-Much2.jpg K-Much3.jpg K-Much4.jpg K-Much_-_Tie_My_Hands.jpg Be.A1.jpg Be.A2.jpg Videografía K-Much - Good to Go|Good To Go K-MUCH 케이머치 '12월 24일' M V - Official|December 24 K-Much - Fish in a Fishbowl|Fish In A Fishbowl K-MUCH - Tie My Hands|Tie My Hands Be.A - Magical|Magical Categoría:Chrome Entertainment Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:KDebut2014 Categoría:KBoyBand